Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: From the beginning they were destine to be together, but a cruel fate separate them. Some years later... they met up again, they thought that they were going to be together foever. But a fatal fate separate them once again. When everything was over... he wish to meet her again in another lifetime, and it seems that his wish has come truth. Can they stay together this time?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_The year is 2035._

_Japan._

_Crowds of spectators are gathering around in anticipation of the first full solar eclipse of the twenty-first century._

_My name is Soma Cruz, and I am a high school exchange student studying abroad in Japan._

_I live near the Hakuba Shrine, an ancient shrine with strong ties to Japanese mythology._

_Mina Hakuba, the only daughter of the shrine's caretaker, is both my classmate and my childhood friend._

_I starting making my way to the shrine to see the solar eclipse with Mina. But, for some strange reason, the stairway leading up to the shrine felt longer than usual, as if something was trying to keep us from our destination._

_When I finally managed to get through the shrine gate, and my senses began to dim…_

_The pitch black sun is holding chaotic darkness together, trying to rouse a sleeping soul as if looking for its missing other half…_

* * *

><p>The green fields and trees were as green as ever. The wind whistle very lightly and making the tress dance along with the wind. The light of the sun was turning dark as the moon was covering it very slowly. The once blue sky turn dark as the night. The clouds that were almost on the sun and moon start to spread out to let it see with all its might.<p>

A young tall man with a white hair as the snow, pale skin and brown eyes was walking up the stairway to see the solar eclipse. He was wearing light blue jeans, a dark t-shirt with neck, white shoes with dark on the tip of his toes. He has a white trench coat with fur collar around their cloak.

Behind him was a young girl, shorter than him, her blond-orange hair, pale skin and dark-brown eyes. She was wearing a traditional costume or dress of a miko is a chihaya, which consists of a scarlet red hakama (divided skirt), a red shirt and a white T-shirt that is on top of it with swinging sleeves, and tabis. From each side of her hair are red ribbons holding her front hair to see her rounded face.

The same wind was making their clothes fly with each step they took up, by the time they pass through the shrine… a dark bat start to fly toward the eclipse and vanish. And once the full solar eclipse was seen… a strange floating castle was levitating in there and everything turn into pure darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1:**

**Introductions**

Outside the Castle…

The two young adolescents were on the ground. Mina was holding Soma on her legs as he was still unconscious, but very slowly… he start to wake up. The place was very quiet and cold. Statues of knights on top of horses could be seen.

- Oh… Mmm…- started to growl Soma while his eyes start to wink a little.

- Hey, looks like he's coming to.- say Mina.

- Where am I…?- asked Soma once he was fully awake. He took note of his surroundings and his eyes were wide as plates. – WHOAH! What… happened?-

- So you've decided to join us… Did you have a pleasant nap?- asked a man at the beginning of the stairs toward the entrance of the castle.

He was tall with dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. His clothes was very elegant.

- Huh? Who the heck are you?- asked Soma already on his feet along with Mina who was next to him.

- It's OK, Soma. His name is Genya Arikado…- said Mina trying to calm him down.

- Skip the introductions. I have a few questions, and I need answers now.- said Arikado very quick and serious.

- Go… go ahead…- said a very shy Soma.

- Why have you come here?- asked Arikado.

- Why? Well, Mina and I… Hang on, where are we?- asked Soma now realizing of this. Arikado only let out a sigh as if he expected this to happen.

- We're in Dracula's Castle.- he answer.

- Huh? Dracula's Castle? Are you telling me we are in Europe?- asked Soma a little afraid now.

- No. We are inside the solar eclipse.- say Arikado with a hard tone.

- Inside the eclipse? You're insane! Do you think I'm a fool?!- asked Soma almost screaming at him.

- Soma! Listen to him, he's telling you truth!- scream Mina while holding his right arm to prevent him from trying something stupid.

- What the heck are you talking about? Give me an explanation!- say Soma accusing Arikado.

Then some giggles could be heard from on top of them and Arikado make a face that he didn't like and turn around to look up and see two young women on top of a statue and the other on the balcony.

- This is so good. Arikado teaching a new students that doesn't even understand what's going on right here and now.- say from the girl on the balcony who was kneel down on the edge.

She have long dark hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. She was wearing light brown jeans, dark boots that reach half of her thighs. A red shirt that show her cleavage, a grey trench coat while revealing her red shirt and only three bone nods were holding the close jacket, a hood could be seen too since she was wearing it as if she was a priestess.

The other woman have dark-brown hair, fair skin and silver eyes. She was wearing brown jeans, shot dark boots that were below her knees. A green t-shirt that show her cleavage and a dark-green short coat that reach above her butt and had a hood too, like the other woman she have it on. A yellow lath was around her waist. She was standing up with her right leg against the statue while she was leaning over it too.

- How many times do I have to tell you two to be on patrol right here.- say Arikado very annoyed while looking at them.

Then the girl with the grey coat let herself fall from the tall balcony that make Mina and Soma to be shock in fear until she land very gracefully on the ground as if it was nothing. She was kneel down before them but on top of the stairway. Then she rise her head toward them.

- You know… you can't keep us away for too long you know that.- said the woman. Some blink many times since he notice that she was very beautiful even if she was hard with Arikado. She stuck up and you could see that she have a well form body. She walk toward Arikado and she almost reach him in stature.

- Oh, come on, Aria. You know that his trying to protect us, but as you said before… you're right. We can't stay away from him very long.- said the other woman who also land from the statue and walked toward Arikado and she stay on his left side while Aria stay on his right side.

- You two are so a big hurt in my head. I don't know what am I going to do with you two if you can't follow a single order I give you.- said Arikado eyeing them both.

- Because we're fast to complete it. And that's the reason why you love us.- said both in chore.

That make both Mina and Soma to be shock. They notice that both girls were almost twins except of their eye colors and hair.

- Well, it's like this…- he start until he feel a dark energy behind him and turn around. – Huh?! An enemy!-

Monsters start to show up; skeletons with armors and flying skeletons with the shape of a demon. Then Mina scream from pain and the next thing that happen was that some monsters were behind her and hit her until she was unconscious on the ground.

Arikado use his powers which seem as a red aura around him, also… both girls rise their powers, Aria have a dark and white aura while the other girl have a blue aura and together they destroy almost all the monster but only one was left.

- Damn! Protect the girl!- command Arikado.

- Yaaaaaaaah! Go back to where you came from!- shouted Soma and attack the monster that was destroy very easy.

But once he destroy it… something from the creature that was a color of red entered him. Soma fall to his knees as the very feeling hurt him.

- Wha… what was that thing?- asked Soma very breathless and Arikado, Aria and the girl watch him very shock at this.

- So it has awakened.- said Arikado very surprise and serious at the same time.

- What? What has?- asked Soma already standing up from the ground.

- The spirit of the creature you killed has just entered your body. You have the power to absorb the abilities of the monsters you kill.- say Arikado.

- Wh… why… why would I have that power…?- asked Soma already too surprise for his own good.

- You have gained the power. Now you must go to the Master's chamber.- said Arikado.

- For what reason?- asked Soma.

- Do you not wish to return with your friend to your own world?- asked Arikado to him.

- Of course I want to go back.- said Soma very determined.

- Go to the Master's chamber. Then, you will understand everything.- said Arikado.

- But I can't just leave Mina here like this.- said Soma very worry at his unconscious friend.

- No need to worry about her. I'll put up a protective barrier. But death will most certainly find those who stay here too long.- said Arikado to Soma.

- Then… then I…- said Soma a little too unsure.

- Yes. Only you can save her from a painful death.- said Arikado.

- And you, what will you do?- asked Soma.

- I, too, have things I must do within these castle walls. Go. Set forth! Both your own life and hers are at stake.- said Arikado to him. – Aria.-

- Yes?- asked Aria who looked at him.

- Follow him.- said Arikado which leave Soma and Aria to be shock at this.

- What?- they asked in unison.

- I said to follow him, he might need your help, and Destiny.- he called for the other girl. – You'll stay with me.-

That make Aria to growl at him while Destiny only smile.

- I better not find my sister hurt or be rape by you later.- said Aria very annoyed that leave an astonish Soma, Arikado and Destiny.

- ARIA!- both Arikado and Destiny shout at her.

- Come on, Soma. We have things to do.- say Aria who ignored Destiny and Arikado. This time… Soma was more shock than before. And together they enter the castle.

She let her hard self be gone and show a cheerful one toward him.

- My name is Aria.- she introduce herself to him since they were alone already. That make that Soma was surprise with the sudden change of attitude.

- N-Nice to meet you. M-My name is Soma.- he introduce himself and stretch his right hand toward her which she take and they shake hands. That make her to giggle at him and smile at him.

- Nice to meet you too, Soma.- she say his name as if she like the sound of it or taste it in another words. That make Soma to blush a little. They took their hands away from each other and keep walking inside the castle.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Boss

**Chapter 2:**

**The Fist Boss**

Once they enter to a long corridor, everything seem suspicious already. Everything was very quiet for this place. Soma was about to keep walking until Aria place a hand in front of him to block him, he notice this and looks over to her.

- Is something the matter?- asked Soma and he looks what she is looking at.

- Yeah, haven't you notice that its too quiet in here?- asked Aria not leaving her eyes from the corridor.

- Yes, so?- asked Soma as normal which annoyed Aria at least.

- So? Its not good when its too quiet, Soma. There is a trap right here and I bet that once we start to walk in that corridor… its going to be unleash at try to kill us before we reach the door.- said Aria.

- How sure are you about this trap, Aria? I don't see any danger in here.- said Soma which Aria start to chuckle.

- How long do you have experience in battle?- asked Aria to Soma and eye him and took her hand away from him.

- Amm… since I attack that monster and discover that I have the power of dominance.- said Soma which make Aria to smirk. – What?-

- You're going to survive without me keeping an eye on you. Prepare yourself just in case, if there is a trap we'll know it.- said Aria and together they walked down the stairs and once they set foot on the ground… zombies start to come out of the ground.

They have blue skin, red pants, and the worst part was… that more were coming out to attack them.

-Told ya.- said Aria.

- Ok, I was wrong. What should we do? We can't stay fighting them, we will never finish them off.- said Soma.

Aria make a silver sword come out of her clothes, the sword seem normal until… white fire start to come out of it.

-We can fight them, the only thing that you must to is to keep walking while you attack them.- said Aria. A zombie was heading toward them and she was ready to take it. – Watch and learn.- she start to ran toward them and start to cut them until they were burn down by the sword to ashes and bones.

She never back away from them, she keep walking forward, blocking attacks from her back, right, left and front. She was practically dancing around with the zombies. Some of her moves didn't require of her sword, she will punch them and kick on them. In question of minutes… she was on the other side and the zombies didn't dare to go up from the beginning of the stairs of both sides of the corridor.

Soma was speechless, she manage to get there unharmed but him… maybe he wouldn't get too lucky this time.

-Come on, Soma. You're on the ground and the zombies are already behind you.- said Aria and that make that Soma look behind him and she was right, five zombies were already behind him, ready to kill him. Soma didn't know what to do until he found a knife next to him and use it as a weapon.

He start to attack the zombies and in some of them he acquire a new ability from the zombies. A red light enter him and this time it didn't hurt him like the first time. Aria was seeing this and was impress at how fast Soma could attack, basically, Soma was kind of doing the same thing that she did to pass but some of her moves require flexibility and that was some of the things he didn't have.

He kill a lot before he was with Aria, he was panting from the adrenaline. Aria walk down from the stairs to place a palm on his shoulder which alarm Soma and turn around very quick almost cutting Aria. But since she have more experience… she dodge it easily.

- Wow, you really are scare.- Aria tease him a little with a smile on her face.

- Sorry, I was very nervous when you said that there were zombies behind me.- said Soma once he place down the knife.

- Keep it. You might need it for later until you find new weapons around this castle.- said Aria to him.

- And were should I place it? I can't hold it in my hand the entire time you know.- said Soma a little annoyed by her.

She turn around and she close the proximity between them, that make Soma to be a little nervous since he was eye to eye with her, they were the same size now, it was impressive that she was very tall for a woman. Then he remember that she was almost as tall as Arikado back then.

She hold his wrist where he was holding the knife and show him what she mean and place it as it was a sword that will stay there and while he watch… the knife vanish as if it was never there.

- If you ever want to use it again just think about it and place your hand as if it was there from the beginning and you will feel it as solid.- said Aria and take two steps away from him. With that they keep going, they face many monsters in the way; bats, metal knights, human fish and skulls that came from the bottom of the water. Before they went up in the castle since they went down to a corridor… they found a room with a statue of a priestess.

- What's this place?- asked Soma.

- This place will regenerate your life and magic powers as if you never use them or you hurt yourself in the first place. Watch.- said Aria because Soma have wounds all over his arms because of the human fish. From the light that surround the statue, it went toward Soma who start to see that his wounds were gone and feel as new with full power.

- Wow.- said Soma moving his arms without feeling the hurt or numb of his muscles.

- See?- said Aria who start to walk toward the exit.

- Wait!- called Soma. She look back and notice he was dashing toward her. – How do you know all about this?-

- Because I live for this. This isn't the first time I have face supernatural things before. Arikado make sure to train me and my sister to be prepare for this. But not only him… other people cooperate for our training too.- said Aria and then they notice that up ahead were more stairs but they need to jump to reach it. Aria jump and got there and look back for Soma. He look at her and blink before he try it himself, at first he manage to get but he slide and was about to fall back until Aria got him in time.

- Thank you.- said Soma.

- Your welcome. But it will be best if we thank each other once we're out of this castle once and for all.- advice Aria.

- Yeah.-

Then they reach a big dark gate that seem to be were the boss is.

-What is behind this gate?- asked Soma.

- The first boss.- answer Aria.

- What?- asked Soma alarmed.

- We have to face it if you want to get out of here and learn what Arikado told you to go.- said Aria. Soma was a little unsure until he face the wall and then the gate open and enter.

Once inside… a giant skull was waiting for them.

- We must use not only our weapons but the abilities you acquire by defeating the monsters you just kill.- said Aria.

- How can I do that?- asked Soma.

- Its instinct. You'll know it, it's like breathing.- said Aria.

- Thank you, that's very consider of you.- said Soma very annoyed what she ever tell him.

- I can't tell you how to do it because I don't have that kind of power, but I have my own and they told me that the best way to learn it, is by fighting. Your instincts will learn when you're in danger and that's when your powers are going to come out and you'll know how to use them.- said Aria to him.

Then… both of them attack the giant skull and take turns to move away from it when it was about to attack them. Aria use an ability that allow her to slam her foot to the ground and shake the floor for just a moment to give her a short advantage to attack the monster. Soma was got in it and fall back on the ground. He watch as Aria was facing the monster but in some point she was having some difficulty to destroy it, then Soma's heartbeat skip a beat when the monster throw her toward the wall and she hit it very hard because the wall crumble.

She land on the ground flap, she try to stand up quick but her entire body hurt, she manage to see that the skull was about to finish her off. Then from nowhere… some bones were throw at the giant skull and start to hurt it. The monster turn to where it came from and notice that it was from Soma. He have finally learn how to master it. Then he switch from powers and use different combos, which make Aria be surprise because it was too quick to learn all that but she was impress by him. Then once the pain was gone… she reunited with him and together they fight the monster from each side of it until it crumble and fall to the ground and turn into ashes. Both of them were panting at this and look at each other before they start to laugh.

Then from the boss… a blue sphere enter Soma's body and he kneel down as the feeling was much stronger than the red sphere from the beginning. Aria dash toward him and check on him.

- Are you alright?- she asked him very worry.

- I'm… fine… I just need to rest a little.- said Soma breathless.

Then from the roof a dark sphere came down with green in the middle and landed in front of Soma. They see it until Soma took it and the sphere vanish. Then Soma start to stand up and Aria follow him.

- Are you ready to continue? You can rest a little more if you want.- said Aria.

- No. Let's continue.- said Soma and with that they keep going. Aria was more interest in him, because just a moment he was having a hard time to hold the pain and now… he was as if nothing happen. She knew that Arikado knew something about him that he doesn't know and that was making her angry because it was typical of him to hide something until they learn from it in the right time.


End file.
